Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) (Earth-8096)
Wanda was a member of Magneto's Acolytes. She lives in the metal palace with her family (House of Magnus), and does not appear to want to leave Genosha. As part of the Acolytes, and powerful enough, she ensure peace on the island. She was very proud as well as protective of Genosoha and Magneto ideals, and believed her place is faithfully at her father's side. She is also very protective of her younger sister, Lorna, and helps Magneto hide the truth of the cells from her. She seems estranged from her brother Quicksilver, due to her father's orders to keep him off Genosha. At the start of the series she strongly emphasized Magneto's ideals and followed his beliefs of "survival." Later, after almost letting Wolverine drown, Wanda realizes that just because her father would do it, doesn't make it right. She still believed her rightful place was at his until he revealed his devious plan, which led to her her realization that everything she believed in and stood for was a lie. Wanda was also Nightcrawler's love interest. Magneto introduced the Scarlet Witch as his personal tour guide, where she took him out to see Dazzler perform at a concert and lightly flirted with him before leaving. However, he has stated that she's "not the love of my life." He later reveals that her life is important to him, although she thinks just like her father. Meet with the Avengers Wanda along with his father and brother, went to Avengers Mansion, to claim the Wasp for the Brotherhood of Mutants, believing that she is a mutant, due to a rumor in the news. Facing the Avengers, Wanda uses her Hex Blasts in a garbage can, causing it to explode and thus defeating the Wasp, who understand the reason behind their arrival, claiming that she is not a mutant, while Magneto attacks the anti-mutant protestors were in the mansion because of what one of them threw a brick at him. This makes Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver be made against his father, who imprisons them with pieces of metal, almost strangling her daughter with herpowers, being released by the Wasp, firing its sting to Magneto. When the Avengers are released from the metal bars, attacked Magneto, who escaped when Wanda and Pietro attacked him, demanding what should be a better way, because anger makes him blind and cruel as those who fight, but Magneto, claiming that Mutantkind is the best way, and when the war came, they will see the truth, and be on your side, or be destroyed. After the attack, Iron Man tells Wanda and Pietro, who have to come with them, and Jan explains that not mutant, but the Avengers would not mind if it were, also speaking to the crowd that regardless of whether they are, they fight against the bad guys together, Quicksilver grabs the Scarlet Witch and escape, but not without telling the Avengers that they have given the siblings something to think about. Skrull Invasion While Fury was investigating the photos of superheroes and supervillains of who were replaced by the Skrulls, Scarlet Witch was seen along with her father Magneto. Powers and Abilities Powers Scarlet Witch posses "hex bolts." These gain her the ability to affect probability fields to cause unlikely events to occur, and can make objects spontaneaously burst into flames, rust, or decay. 88f9c3abab1f6de6a02cae58a725b30b.png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Homo Magi Category:Political Leaders Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Tacticians Category:Dimension Travelers Category:X-Men Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Jewish Category:Royalty Category:X-Gene Category:Magic Users Category:Luck Category:Energy Projection Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Universe 8096 Category:Humans Category:Female Category:CYAS Category:Acolytes Category:Daughter